Amy Pond X Clara Oswald (Futa)
by Aragon47712
Summary: Clara and Amy has been secret lovers for a time now. But From an adventure, Clara has something to show Amy.


Amy was a red-haired Scottish bombshell that has adventures with her husband, The Doctor, and a brown-haired younger bombshell of a woman named Clara. But they were in a relationship that was secretive and unknown to the two men.

Amy Pond and Clara Oswald were lovers.

Amy opened the door out of the Tardis as Clara pulled her aside, urgently. She led her upstairs to Amy's room, Rory away to work and wouldn't be back until two in the morning as he worked twelve hours that night. The Tardis whirled about as it soon disappeared, The Doctor needing to check something and would be gone for the night as well. Clara dragged Amy in front of her, unused to her being pulled like that.

"What's the matter, love?" Amy said, with both seduction and an air of humor in her voice. "It's almost as if you want it." She added sarcastically.

"Amy, I-I have to show you something."

Amy looker at her younger companion curiously as she continued.

"It happened a few adventures back. When we made love in on the other planet, I felt something happen as we left customs and got back on the tardis."

"What happened?"

"well..." She said hesitantly.

She pulled off her skirt as a foot long, three inch girth cock filled her panties. Amy smirked, grabbing her younger companion by the waist, kissing her. As she let go, she had Clara remover her shoes and panties, and tops so that only her black stockings remained on her. Her cock slowly rose as Amy removed her clothing as well. She wore only black stockings as she sat down Clara on the bed.

"So, naughty, love. Such a naughty thing to show a lady."

She placed the cock between her large breasts and licked the tip. Clara moaned as her head leaned back. Clara smiled as she rubbed her breasts gently against the shaft.

"So naughty, but just how naughty are you?"

She took the tip into her mouth, sucking on it. Clara let off another moan and grabbed her smaller, albeit, sizeable breasts. She molded them, pushing them together and pulled them apart. Amy grinned at seeing this as she stroked the shaft with her breasts while licking the tip in her mouth. Clara let off moan after moan before she said something.

"A-Amy, I-I'm g-going t-to... Ahhhhh!"

Hot streams of thick, white, thick, liquid burst from the tip of the shaft. Amy pulled her mouth off to allow the liquid to spray all over her tits. Down below she felt her pussy drip liquid, begging for it as well. She licked the shaft clean before standing. She rubbed the cum all over her tits as Clara's shaft twitched and shook after she noticed Amy's wet cunt. But Amy noticed the look on her eye as she pushed Clara onto the bed with her foot.

"So, naughty."

Amy stood on top of the bed and rubbed Clara's shaft with her foot slowly and sensually. Clara felt everything from the stockings as her cock started to build up more liquid. Amy got faster and pressed down harder as her younger companion started to moan with pleasure. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Amy, oh, Amy. I'm gonna cum..." She barely breathed the last word as it shot.

But Amy held the tip closed with her big toe. She bent down and used her hand to keep the load stoppered. She aimed the tip towards her pink, tight, pussy. Clara watched all this happen as she was still in a state of pleasure.

"Love, w-what are you...?"

Amy shove the entire length into herself as she moaned. The load shot up into her womb as she moaned in pleasure. She started moving up and down on top of the shaft as Clara just let it happen.

Her pace quickened as both moaned and panted as Clara's tongue slid out of her mouth as her panting quickened. Amy smiled and lowered herself to meet Amy's tongue. She sucked on it before making their lips meet. They kissed for a while as Amy kept up her relentless pounding on Clara's groin. Her cock sliding up and down in Amy. But Clara had to pull away, she new she took the last load but, she didn't want to let go unless Amy knew.

"Amy," Clara pants.

"I don't care, let it out. Release it inside of me, love. Don't hold back."

She met amy's lips again as she kept going, her lover inside of her, the load about to shoot up inside her womb, filling into her embroes.

Both moaned as the white, hot, sticky, cum shot into Amy. She reared up as her hair fell off her breasts. She slowed herself to a stop as the cum stopped shooting. She looked down at her lover as she smiled.

"I think we need a shower after all this."

She got off Clara and led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. With their stockings still on, the two climbed in. Amy lifted her left leg up and rested it on the lip, her back resting on the wall farthest from the shower head. Clara grabbed her cock and slowly slid it into Amy. They both moaned as Clara started to speed up. Amy rested her lover's head onto her shoulder, whispering into her ear.

"Remember, do stop, and don't pull out." She nibbled her ear.

Clara sped up hearing this as there was a knock on the door. Both of them looked at each other before Amy smiled. She tightened her pussy's grip on Clara's cock as she pushed her into her breasts to silence her panting. She answered the second knock.

"Yes?"

"Hey, hon. Just came in to put the oil in the car and to say love you before heading back out."

"Love you too, Rory. See ya tomorrow."

Rory departed as Clara was kissing her breasts and between them. Amy lifted her head and kissed her.

"Good girl, keeping quiet like that."

She rested Clara's head back on her tits as they moaned. Clara suckled her tit as Amy moaned. The water kept it temperature as Amy laid herself down onto the floor with Clara. She also stoppered the water to turn it into a bath as Clara kept going. The water filled as Clara released. But she didn't pull out as Clara looked at her. She resumed her pace as Amy urged her on with a hump as she added in bubbles but she knew her pace was tiring.

"Getting tired, love?" Amy asked, seductively.

"A little, yes."

"Suck my tits. I'll feed you."

Clara did as she was told and sure enough, Amy's milk started to flow as Clara drank. Amy rubbed the dark brown hair affectionately as the bath filled. She stopped the water as the were covered in bubbles. She swirled it around with her foot as Clara stayed under the surface, drinking. Amy released into the older companion as she was urged to go on. She did so, her pace slowing with every time she came. Amy pawed Clara with her wet, soaked, cum-filled stocking. Clara lifted her head to breath as she looked at amy, milk on her. Amy kissed her, tasting her warm milk on her lover's lips.

Clara couldn't keep going as her legs burned. She stopped as her shaft drained the last of the cum from it. She laid down on Amy as she panted, tired, exhausted, and wanting to just be with Amy. AMy felt the same way as she pulled her companion close to her. They rested for a bit before Amy tried something. She switched positions with Amy, sucking her breasts. Clara had no energy to stop the milk, even if she wanted too.

Amy started drinking before she lifted her head to breath. She looked at Clara, smiling.

"Such a beautiful girl. I wonder."

She went back under and found what she was looking for. Clara rubbed against her tongue as Amy licked her clit. She was too tired to even buck, though she kept herself above the water. Amy kept going as Clara kept moaning until the last little bit of come slid down her shaft. Amy licked it up, but didn't swallow as she crawled up her companion, licking it length-wize up her. She kissed Clara, dropping the last of her cum into her mouth. And she swallowed.

The two girls were dried off and on the guest bed and still had the stocking on. Amy had Clara on her chest as the blankets were pulled up. Clara asked Amy something softly.

"Hey, baby?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give my a foot rub?"

"I did."

"With both feet?"

"Sure."

She slid down Clara, bouncing on her cock inside for a moment to get it hard and wet. She turned around and started to rub her feet along the shaft. Clara moaned as Amy smiled at her. The shaft started to twitch and shake as Amy aimed it at herself. Her pace got faster and faster as Clara started panting, her mouth open and her eyes closed.

Amy felt the hot cum splash all over her as she rubbed some of it into her pussy. She used the rest like an oil and rubbed it all over herself. She grinned as she made her way back to amy. She read the clock. They started at two. It was now eight at night. Leaving them time to rest before rory got home. She pushed Clara's cock inside her to keep it warm as she rested her love on her breasts.

"I love you, Clara."

"I love you too, Amy."


End file.
